Feelings of Fluttering and Calm
by Chgfhgfhgdgrrstesteafdsgfjhjky
Summary: After an incident with Fluttershy falling through the ice, the draconequus can't bear to call himself her friend anymore. But, does the element of kindness have what it takes to help him understand? Even if it costs her own heart in the process. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own MLP:FiM and its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Breaking Through and Up**

* * *

It was supposed to be their first friendly talk with each other. Fluttershy sighed. She ruined everything for herself. Every last bit of their friendship had went to waste because she couldn't wait one more minute standing on a floor of ice. When she couldn't take it, she flipped in front of everypony. Her mind started to cloud, as she remembered nearly all of the different names she called him, just because he made a mistake, she should've seen coming from a mile away. But never realizing, that it had hurt her friend even more.

How could she call herself the reformer of Discord, when she's the entire opposite of that honorable title. They could've trapped him to stone for one last time. His life would've ended, knowing that the one pony who had given everything up for him, had been telling the biggest lies.

Fluttershy stared at herself in the mirror. If she could see anything or anypony in there, it was a pure evil, rotten monster. Monsters don't deserve friends. Monsters don't have friends. Then why did she, if she had so many of them? Her once kindhearted soul had turned into an abyss of a sour taste, left in the mouth to dry. Trickling down her cheeks were sorrowful tears.

' _Straighten up! If you were a monster, the Princess would've already banished you to somewhere else, far away from her subjects. The Princess gave you that task, to show you that you are pony that has a heart that can forgive any creature. Why aren't you understanding that simple fact?_ '

Fluttershy's head drooped down answering the voice inside of her head, 'because I'm too weak… I'm a dumb flightless bird… I'm stupid… I'm everything that's wrong with Equestria!'

' _You're not…_ '

Her reflection stared at her with an unmatched face as to what Fluttershy was pulling. Inside of the mirror stood a mare who looked precisely like her in everyday. That was about to change once Fluttershy took another glance at the pony and saw that on its face was a caring smile, the one that she always used to wear. An average looking mare she has never met before, although she was the introverted one to say that. Standing silently in the corner of her eyes was her mirror version.

She had once spoke to her before. When she was following Iron-Will's rules to becoming more confident. Fluttershy had called herself a monster back then. But her friends came, and soon told her that she wasn't. It proved that they were wrong after all. She was a monster! The pegasus, inside the mirror, had initiated a strange conversation between herself and another her other half. Things were going to take a new turn for Fluttershy this afternoon.

So then the quiet mare communicated in her head, with:

'How do you know?'

' _Because you're the element of kindness. There is no doubt that an element can't make their own real faults sometimes._ '

'I know, but what I did yesterday-'

' _What you did was needed for your friendship to inflict on him. You couldn't have thought that he would have been your best friend forever, in just one day._ '

'… I did.'

' _You have my pity, pegasus. But now I must go, don't forget what you heard. You still have many more moons to pass till Discord is truly reformed._ '

Then with that, the mirror turned to her true reflection.

"What do you know? You're just a reflection of me!"

In her heart, she felt a knife stab right through it in the tranquility of the moment that came afterwards. How could falling through thin ice could cause this much damage to herself? Her hooves fell floppily on the ground as every last scream of pain fled out of her mouth. Her echoing voice disrupted the sleep of some of her animals. She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door shut. All of them watched as their owner let out all of her sadness.

The poor pony curled up in her bed and cried herself to sleep, as a spray of inky night soon took over the skies. Her heart burst inside of her chest, as the drops of remorse, slowly continued down her face and made it into a big puddle on her bed. Fluttershy always knew ever since they defeated Nightmare Moon, that she would be known as the element of kindness. The elements decided the worst decision ever! If she was the element of kindness, then why did she nearly destroy every last bit of friendship in a draconequus.

Why was she even chosen in the first place to reform him?

* * *

Discord had enough of being free, and free like _this_. If he wanted to be reformed he would've said so. But he didn't. Because he was in stone. If the Princesses, would have so much as to converse with him, then they would have known his true answer to the question. No, he did. Not. Want. To. Be. Reformed!

If lying to the Princesses was an offense, Fluttershy would definitely paying a hefty fine for it. Being friends with her now feels like a chore, when Celestia's around, because it feels like I have to lie to the Princess, all because Fluttershy didn't properly reform me. She only made me feel worse! How could _she,_ the kindest pony in the entirety of Equestria, have made the lord of chaos, feel that way? To let her fall through thin ice! Whatever he was thinking at that time, hopefully wasn't any of his evil intentions; or at least, he hoped so. But when she lied to the Princess of the Sun. It was all a big lie she told her because the element bearer had a huge case of atychiphobia.

His head strained badly of the scene, that shown all of his guilt. How he used their friendship, and used it in such a way, where the pegasus couldn't do anything else but watch the chaos unfold. His guilty claw and paw were the cause of her near death. Fluttershy was in the centre, helpless, until the skinny ground broke beneath her, leaving her in such a vulnerable state.

And she lied to the Princess about all of it. Now he has to put up a pretend game with her, and act nice and look like a big softy because she couldn't risk him being turned to stone, and feeling the terrible failure slowly come upon her. He laid on his bed with his paw and claw cupping his head. Sleepiness soon took over him as he dreamt solely about the mare. He couldn't help it. A mare like her never once asked to reform a being made up entirely of chaos. Fluttershy was the sort of mare who would never ask for anything. Even if she really needed it.

Though, he's the sort of draconequus who'd ask for everything. Maybe they weren't friends after all. She's a lovely pony…but he's a terrifying monster. She must've lied. A pegasus who's afraid of her own shadow would never like such a heartless beast. How did she do it, though? To just hold his paw and tell him she's his friend when it's the exact opposite!

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everypony! This is Moonskies Lilliana, but you can just call me ML for short.**

 **So yeah, this is my first MLP fanfic. I feel so happy that I'm letting all of you see my true talents, and how they lay in writing romance. This is going to be something that I've always wanted to do. Now I can tick this thing off of the to-do list. This'll be an interesting adventure, seeing as this is not what I usually do. So once life has gone out of the way, completely (for about four weeks), I'll be more active on this fanfic, but I won't really promise you that...since I'm not precisely the person you should keep promises with.**

 **With that out of the way, I'll assure you that this will indeed be a journey you'll never forget as we all step into the world of Flutterskies and Discourse.**

 **Have a nice day, wherever you are** **;)**

 **~Moonskies Lilliana.**


End file.
